As the hybrid exhaust gas turbocharger, a hybrid exhaust gas turbocharger is known, which includes a turbine portion that is driven by exhaust gas introduced from an internal combustion engine, a compressor portion that is driven by the turbine portion to forcibly feed outside air to the internal combustion engine, and a casing that supports the turbine portion and the compressor portion, and in which a muffler that is connected to an intake system of the internal combustion engine and is supported by the casing via the compressor portion is provided on an upstream side of the compressor portion, a shell housing having a recess in an inner portion of the housing is provided at a center portion of the muffler, and a generator is accommodated in the recess (for example, PTL 1).